Cole Walker
Cole Walker is a Prospect of SAMREN, the Reno Charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Born and raised in Los Angeles by a single parent, mother Betsy Walker, the Californian lived an unhappy childhood, eventually joining the US Marines by the time he was twenty-one. After a tour of duty in Iraq, Cole returned to Los Angeles to find his mother had been beaten and raped. Furious Cole killed the man responsible with his bare hands, and was sent to prison for manslaughter. Serving four years of a five year sentence Cole was released and eventually found himself looking for work in Reno, Nevada. Acquiring a job with the Reno Auto Garage owned by Mona Hunter and the SAMREN Charter, Walker eventually joined the brothers as a Prospect. General Description Cole has piercing dark azure almond-shaped eyes along with short length chocolate black hair. His eyes set wide apart give him a youthful and angelic look, though they have an intensity that seem to look through anyone as if looking deep into their soul with lines around them belies the personal torment has had to contend with. Walker rarely smiles and always seems quite serious when in the company of others. Alone however the man is completely different, at ease with himself and able to relax. Having played football in college, enlisting for the army and serving a term in State Prison has kept him toned and given him broad shoulders. Never one to be too self-absorbed, Cole maintains his appearance as best as someone with his background would, though he has had his left arm tattooed with a design that incorporates Botticelli's The Birth of Venus as well as the Lily, the Flower of Death and the Sunflower, the Flower of Happiness. Its significance and meaning to Cole is a well guarded secret. Growing up in California has meant an adequate education has been bestowed on the Californian mechanic. Knowledgeable of anything to do with engines, Cole has a good grasp view of Vehicle Maintenance, Manufacturing and due to his time within the military he is well versed in Weaponry and Tactics. Also because of his time in the military, prison and having grown up on the rougher streets of Los Angeles, Cole is proficient in combat and handy in a fight. Cole usually carries a Heckler & Koch Mk.23 pistol as well as a CRKT switch-blade. The Californian rides a customised Iron 883 Personality Cole is a man that is at odds not only with himself, but of society and the world around him. Having seen his mother suffer for all his life, Cole has a grudge against the establishment and with local government. His discontent stems from a childhood where he grew up in a broken home. Cole never knew his father, and grew up the son of a single-mother. He has difficulty in understand his own father and life in the Walker household was a constant struggle, such hardships were never lost on the young child. Cole's relationship with his mother is strained but loving, he has seen her battle drug and drinking addictions for most of his adolescence, and heard as she prostituted herself to complete strangers in order to pay bills and for groceries. As such, because of their hardships, Cole is intensely loyal to his mother, the young man selfless to a fault, strives to do what is right for her first; always thinking of how as the man of the house he could help provide her with a better life. This loyalty saw him enlist for the US Military, however that dream was cut cruelly short when he learned that his mother had been raped. The anger and fury of Cole Walker got the better of the young man, and his temperament having always been in question finally went out of control. Cole is as equally fiery as he is passionate and opinionated, though he does hold respect for those that he deems warrant it. ]] Conversely Cole is also defiant and bold when talking with authority figures often getting him into mischief, though never too far that his quick wit and charm would help him out of danger. Having never really made many friends, Cole was seen somewhat as a loner, he is amenable to others approaching him, as he is usually friendly though often straight faced and keeps his true feelings, thoughts and sometimes intelligence, hidden behind the façade others expect of him. His time spent in the Armed Forces has seen him become more confident than he once was, yet time in Prison has also given the man a chance to reflect on his life and of society around him. History Didn't Stand a Chance Cole Walker was born in the sunny city of Los Angeles, California; the son of Buford Jackson and Betsy Walker. Betsy, an exotic dancer, loathed her lover and the life he led by the time she gave birth to her son, and when Beau departed for Texas, the lone mother decided to make sure her child never had any contact with his father. Painting him a bad light prevented Cole from ever going out to find the man. Cole's childhood was an unhappy one, a constant struggle as his mother dragged him from apartment to apartment, whilst she went from job to job which got all the more depressing as she turned to selling her body for money. Never settling down and constantly in monetary trouble, constant upheaval meant Cole never managed to stay at the same school for anything more than a few years, and his education and ability to make friends reflected this as he became quiet and withdrawn from the other children. With his mother often scrounging to make ends meet, the female fell into a downward spiral of drinks, sex and drugs, a torment that had an ever lasting impact on the young and impressionable Cole Walker and moulded his sensitivities to many of the world's vices. Attending completing High Schools, the one small beam of light he had was football, which he was surprisingly good at, even being names as his school's defensive player of the year in the last year of his eduction. With little to no possibility of the youngster being enlisted at College, Cole began working in various dead-end jobs desperately trying to help his mother stay afloat. His first job was in Tony's Diner, where he spent time waiting on tables, serving behind counter and fixing anything that had been broken. By the time he was twenty one Cole had held a number of jobs, working in bars and on work-sites as a labourer. When Betsy almost overdosed on Heroin, Cole made a promise to his stricken mother as she lay in her hospital bed that he would get her out of the gutter and make her proud. After a long talk with Tony Cipriani, the young man decided to immediately enlist with the US Marines. Innocence Lost Having enlisted with the Marines, Cole became an accomplished combatant, and vehicle mechanic for the US Marines. Every month he would send a percentage of his pay-cheque back to his mother to help support her as best as he could manage whilst consequently saving some money aside with which to purchase a new home for them when he finally left the military. By 2005 Cole had completed his training and had been assigned to Kilo Company, Third Battalion, First Marines which meant he would see conflict in the Iraqi War. Deployed near Fallujah, assigned to Captain Luke McConnell. The realities of war shocked Cole like nothing before, the constant seething heat, the lack of sleep as their company were forced into gruelling engagements and skirmishes. Disorientated and beleaguered even knowing who the enemy was became a soul draining task, always a target as the opposing forces would send women and children strapped with explosives to their bodies as a human bomb. It was during one such incident that his unit would lose the highly popular Lance Corporal Terrazas, caught in the explosive charge of a walking dirty bomb. The loss of his friend hurt, but within days, Lance Corporal Chessani and Captain McConnell called the company together and took them back into Haditha, the town where they had lost Terrazas. Ordered to shoot anyone on sight, Cole froze, before being threatened with his own death. Given no choice, his mind in a state of despair, Cole and others did as was ordered, shooting anything on sight. Dozens of women and children were gunned down ruthlessly. It was one of the most harrowing experiences of his life. And was the moment his innocence was forever lost. Cole finished his tour of duty in the Spring of 2006. He had signed up to the Marines in the hope of turning his life. That conflict sentenced him to the pain he had already witnessed. From Bad to Worse Following a tour of duty in Iraq, Cole returned home, still wearing the scars of the conflict but now more determined to get his mother out of the dire situation she was in. With his pockets filled, saving his money had meant he had made enough to move her out of LA and away from the life of vices and sins she knew. Immediately touching down, Cole visited his mother, only to find her having been brutally beaten and raped. Having been on the edge since the tragedy in Haditha, Cole snapped. Rage and fury burning in his skin along with the dark secret he was carrying sent him over the edge into a very dark place. Given a name by his mother as to who had hurt her so savagely, Cole flew off the handle and lost his temper, locating the man, Greg Smith, and beating him to death with his bare hands. Cole was subsequently arrested by L.A.P.D., and was found guilty of Manslaughter in a very public trial. Tried and convicted, Cole was placed in Californian State Prison where he served four years of a five year sentence. Prison was intense, and Cole steadily became more reclusive and angry. A New Life Upon his release from prison, released on the ground of good behaviour, with his career in the military now in tatters, Cole left Los Angeles determined to carve out a new life for himself whilst still trying to support his mother. After journeying to San Francisco, Sacramento and Oakland, Cole found very few opportunities for employment, with no one wanting to offer such a criminal work. Eventually, searching for work would lead him to Reno, where he was able to gain employment in the Reno Auto Garage operated by the men of SAMREN and Mona Hunter. After given a day's work on trial, Cole impressed enough people with his aptitude of mechanics to be given a full time job. Spending two months working there alongside SAMREN, Cole witnessed things that the club wanted to hide but never once spoke of it. His silence impressed a few of the brothers, and after a conversation with Juice Ortiz, Cole was petitioned with the opportunity of joining the Motorcycle Club as a Prospect. Cole accepted. His arrival would coincide with the arrest and imprisonment of Tyler Graves as well as the departure of Opie Winston and the suspicion placed on Mona Hunter. For the most part Cole kept himself to himself, never really interested in making friends, just focusing on doing his job, undertaking what was asked of him and saving money to help his mother. After two months Cole journeyed north to Edmonton having decided to begin procedures to purchase a small condo there for his mother. During the return trip back, he took a break in Tacoma, only to run into Mona Hunter within the smaller city. Following a brief conversation Cole again returned to the south. Chasing Ghosts His life began to take a change however following the return of Simi James to Reno. The daughter of renowned SAMTAC Brother Max James, the female seemed to take extra joy in making Cole's life difficult. Cole initially despised the blonde and went out of his way to avoid her at every chance. Whilst working in the garage, the club receives a message from Simi whose car has broken down outside Reno. Unfortunately for Cole, he's the only one around to respond and reluctantly heads out to locate the woman and fix her car. Shepard. Cole and Davis. Simi James is a conundrum that has clearly left her hooks in Cole. Conflicted by feelings he tries to refuse, the Californian decides to learn the truth about Simi's late night secret antics, only to find far more than he had anticipated. Now knowing Simi's dark secret, and wrestling with his own hate for such a profession, Cole's got a decision to make. There's More to the Picture, Than Meets the Eye As if the Reno PD make their unexpected arrival one morning, it's a bit of a shock to see the Washoe County Sheriff Dept. Deputies arrive later on in the day. Cole immediately brings it to Opie's attention, as things go from bad to worse in SAMREN. With a day that has certainly done well to throw Cole from one extreme to the other, the Californian decides to meet Simi on the roof of the clubhouse. As the two speak candidly about their fears and hopes, someone makes their presence felt. Armed with the news that the Mayans are running an apartment block not too far away from the club, Cole and Gunner decide to investigate what the Mayans are doing so close to SAMREN territory. Like this couldn't go wrong... Struggling with the news that Simi had revealed to the Californian regarding the abuse she underwent when attending a party from her youth, Cole decides that he needs to do something and takes the bold decision to inform Kozik. Unfortunately Kozik has been rather vocal in his defamation of Walker in recent days, and it stands to wonder if the Sergeant at Arms will listen to Cole or not. Things have really begun to heat up. What with the hostilities with the Mayans, the uncertainty of the goons in Fallon, and now the arrival of the men of SamCro, Cole worries that the coming wedding of Herman Kozik and Harley Jacobs will end in tears of sadness rather than tears of joy. Turning of the Page It's the big day. Herman Kozik and Harley Jacobs are going to be married. With everyone looking forward to the ceremony, there are a few amongst the Sons that are worried that trouble is coming but are unsure from which direction. Cole is one of those men, and he's been asked to keep an eye on Simi. Cole is being rushed to hospital having arrived back at the clubhouse with a bullet wound in his shoulder. As Davis, Jesse and Simi hurry him to get some medical attention, Cole wavers in and out of consciousness. The Future Seemed So Bright Another visit from Jared has Simi shaken and worried. Deciding to put his injuries behind him and be the boyfriend she needs, Cole convinces Simi to leave the clubhouse with him and to take a ride. Finding a spot the female likes, Simi pulls over and she along with Cole have a talk. I know, seems pretty 'normal' for them, huh? The quiet morning has just been turned on it's head as Opie Winston needs to head off on Sons business, leaving Cole Walker in the charge of looking after the Winston children. With no one else in sight, and still feeling the affects of his injuries, the quiet day looks like becoming a very different sort of day. Riding back to Reno with a van full of weapons ranging from M16s to Glocks means the sudden arrival of a patrol car, lights flashing telling them to pull over is the last thing Cole Walker wanted or needed. Did I mention Gunner Kincaid is sat next to him? No this is going to be bad. Bad Ass Mother Fucker Cole's accompanying Juice to a club run by Japanese wannabe-gangsters. To say his mood is tested by the noise, bright lights and annoying antics of some of those they are hoping to speak with is an understatement, and when Cole gets challenged the Prospect rises to the occasion and then some. Arrested and charged, Cole's get a date with court hanging over his head and a bad mood to boot. Thrust into the life of Memphis Fox, Cole's not making the best first impressions but then when was that new? No way in hell this day could get any worse right? Finally back at the clubhouse, Cole is the one that takes a message from Jesse Jordan regarding his trip to Arizona and when the cowboy expects to finally return. Posting the message up in the chapel, the last person he expected to see after was Savannah. Broken The end of a week that had seen Cole pushed mentally to his limit finally comes to a head inside the SAMREN Clubhouse. Keep kicking the hornet's nest and eventually it'll come sting you, only Cole's sting is more like a lion's bite. Having committed the ultimate atrocity, Cole's close to breaking down altogether. Sat in the shower wallowing away in the shame he now carries, he gets an unsurprising visit from Simi James. Does the woman ever leave Cole alone? Seems not. Category:Characters